


Clutz

by asofthesea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Toni Topaz, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, One Shot, maybe more we'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Toni first meets Cheryl at the park.





	Clutz

White people ruin everything.

Her grandfather told her this and Toni never believed him. She didn't like it when people judged her based off of her skin color, so she didn't base other people off of theirs.

However, white people tended to ruin everything.

Toni is dog-walking to earn some extra cash. She does enjoy going out a few nights a week, and her job as a waitress definitely does not cover that.

Here she is, minding her own business and walking a dog in the park. Then a white girl came along and ruined everything.

“Excuse me, miss?” Toni stops and looks up at a cute redhead in front of her. The dog, Vegas, starts to sniff the redhead.

The girl pets the dog and asks, “Is he yours?”

Toni replied, “No, I wish. Vegas is such a sweetheart, but I'm just walking him.”

The girl smiles and says, “Now I know the dog's name, what's yours?”

“Toni, and I didn't catch your name.”

“That's because I haven't told you it, yet,” the girl replies, smirking. She extends her hand and says, “I'm Cheryl.”

Toni reaches out and shakes Cheryl's hand. It is so soft and Toni has to snap out of her trance to realize that she shouldn't be shaking her hand this long.

Once their handshake is over, Cheryl asks, “I know we just met, but could I please use your cell phone? Mine is dead and my brother was supposed to meet me here like twenty minutes ago.”

Toni doesn't know what it is, but she seems to trust Cheryl. Vegas took to her, and he's usually pretty good about growling at the bad people. Toni can also sense the Cheryl is worried about her brother, and she wants to soothe her anxiety.

“Sure thing,” Toni replied as she pulls her phone out of her back pocket. She unlocks it and gives it to Cheryl.

Cheryl thanks her and takes a few steps away as she dials her brother. Toni crouches down next to Vegas and gives him the belly scratches he so obviously wants. 

Toni tries not to eavesdrop but she does catch out certain things Cheryl says.

“I can't believe you were with her...mom and dad forbid it...you know how they are...waiting for only forever…”

When they hang up, Toni stands to take her phone from Cheryl. Vegas whines as the belly scratches stop. Toni looks down at him and mimics his whines. Then she watches as her phone falls right by Vegas’ paws.

“Oh shit.”

Toni slowly bends down to pick up her phone, horrified. When she sees the crack and the flashing screen, she nearly faints. White people really do ruin everything.

“I am so sorry, I thought that you were ready to have it back and then I guess-"

“Obviously I wasn't ready to have it back if I wasn't even looking at you!” Toni shouts. Cheryl flinches a little and Toni immediately feels bad.

“Shit, now I'm the one who is sorry,” Toni says, “I shouldn't have yelled at you.”

“It’s okay-”

“No it's not,” Toni says decisively. “It just sucks, okay? I am barely skimming by as is and there is no way I will be able to replace this phone. I didn't even buy this, it was a gift from someone.” Toni sighs, this really does suck.

“I feel really bad,” Cheryl says.

Toni shrugs and says, “It was an accident.” That doesn’t make it suck any less, though.

“I’ll get you a new phone,” Cheryl offers in a rush.

“That’s too much to ask. I mean if I broke your phone there would be no way I could replace it.”

“Well I am the one who broke your phone, it is only right that I get you a new one.”

Toni doesn’t argue with that, because she kind of does want Cheryl to get her a new phone, even if it was a total accident. She sighs. This just all sucks, she had so much saved on that phone this is lost now.

Cheryl says, “If that's not enough, I can take you out to eat, too.”

“Like a date?” Toni asks.

Gosh Toni is so stupid. This girl is probably straight and just wanted to pay for one of Toni's meals. Why does Toni always read too much into everything?

“If you want it to be a date, then its it's a date,” Cheryl replies.

“Ok, it's a date,” Toni says smiling. Maybe things are finally taking a turn for the better.

Toni says goodbye to Cheryl after they set up a date for later that night. She continues Vegas’ walk with a pep in her step. She hasn't gone on a date in a while, this should be fun. The last time she went on a date it ended with a jealous girlfriend. She hopes this time there will be less drama. She also hasn't gone out with a girl in a while.

It always different with girls than with guys. She hopes that it won't be awkward, that she still has her game. She has always liked dating girls a little more, but had been going out with guys because it's just easier. Easier with her friends when they all hang out together and her grandfather likes that better.

Toni can't live for her family, she has to live for herself. If she wants to date this girl, then she is going to.

With more confidence she brings Vegas back and goes home to get ready for her date. 

Cheryl arrives to pick her up and they go to a baseball game.

Toni asks, “How did you get tickets this late?”

“My brother already had them, but he said he wanted to do something more low-profile tonight, whatever that means.”

Toni buys them a pretzel to split as they watch the game. Time flies with Cheryl, spending time with her is surprisingly easy.

“Ok, so you have to tell me the story,” Cheryl says, laughing.

“Fangs was so mad that Sweet Pea was in a different class than us that we snuck into the classroom to kidnap him. It didn't work out so well, the teacher caught us and we all got sent to the principal's office.”

“How old were you when this happened?”

“We were in kindergarten.” They bothered laugh and Toni feels an odd sense of longing at the memory. “After that, the three of us were always put in the same class. We were the best of friends, but now we all went our separate ways and barely see each other anymore.” 

Toni didn't want to ruin their night, but now she's suddenly sad. She hasn't seen either of them in a while and she misses them.

“Are you okay?” Cheryl asks, touching her shoulder.

Toni looks over to Cheryl, into her big eyes that make her want to melt. She has already felt so many different emotions today, why not go for it?

Toni says, “I am now,” as she leans in to kiss Cheryl. Cheryl kisses her back and then they slowly pull apart. 

“I'm so glad I broke your phone.”

When Toni's new phone comes in the mail, there is already one number programmed into it. The contact reads, “Clutz.” Toni smiles softly to herself, this feels like the beginning of something new. Maybe white people don't ruin quite everything.


End file.
